


Tinga

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Inspired By Tumblr, Involontary abduction, Language Barrier, On Hiatus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Après des dizaines d'années d'efforts, l'humanité entre enfin en contact avec une race extraterrestre intelligente, les tetraterraniens - aussi connus sous le nom de Quatre-Faces - originaires d'une planète bien plus stable et paisible que cette bonne vieille Terre.Les premiers touristes Quatre-Faces sont invités à séjourner chez les humains dans un but d'échange culturel. L'un d'eux, Yogagoarabameg, un jeune professeur, rencontre alors Dina, une fillette orpheline recueillie par sa tante négligente. Très attaché, le Quatre-Faces décide de prendre soin et d'aider à tout prix sa nouvelle amie terrienne, au risque de découvrir malgré lui à quel point les humains sont bizarres.





	1. Chapter 1

L’écran de communication distillait une douce lumière verte depuis quelques minutes déjà - le temps que le signal atteigne la planète de destination et que le lien s’établisse. Yogagoarabameg avait tout son temps, même s’il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte de pouvoir parler avec son gardien. L’odeur acidulée qu’il dégageait le signalait à tout le monde dans le vaisseau. Les trois semaines de voyage pour revenir sur la planète des Quatre-Faces étaient bien trop longues à attendre.

Heureusement que tout le monde était beaucoup trop occupé pour vouloir utiliser l’écran de communication, pour le moment. Il aurait tout son temps pour raconter son séjour.

Le vert de l’écran laissa enfin la place au visage familier du gardien de son département, Wikivabimaog. « Ici le département 648, que puis-je… C’est toi Yogagoarabameg ?!

\- C’est moi ! » assura le Quatre-Face en clignant de l’œil de son visage trois fois. Ses trois autres yeux étaient fermés, par politesse. « Bonjour Gardien ! Comment se porte tout le monde ?

\- Peu importe, comment est-ce que toi, tu te portes, mon soleil ? » cria presque le Quatre-Face devant lui. Yogagoarabameg aurait aimé que l’écran de communication soit capable de transmettre les odeurs, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la fragrance sucrée que Wikivabimaog était probablement en train de projeter avec sa joie. « Raconte-moi ton voyage, tout le monde est beaucoup trop impatient de savoir comment ça s’est passé !

\- Eh bien… » Un son aigu en dehors du champ de l’écran l’interrompit. Il ouvrit brièvement son œil occipital et son œil temporal gauche mais ne voyant rien d’alarmant il les referma. Wikivabimaog se dit que c’était probablement juste un être haut un peu bruyant.

\- Comment est le Foyer des Dangers ? Il n’est pas aussi terrible que les astronautes l’ont fait croire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le parfum de Yogagoarabameg se nuança d’une chaude odeur d’amusement. « Je n’ai pas tout vu, Gardien, ils n’allaient pas laisser un touriste visiter les endroits les plus dangereux.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais, j’ai quand même eu très peur, plusieurs fois ! » Wikivabimaog ne répondit pas, l’œil rond, attentif. « Tout va tellement vite, ici, Gardien ! Les êtres cache-lumière sont très rapides et ça ne leur suffit pas, ils ont ces choses – ils appellent ça des « _voihures_ ». Comme des boîtes en métal avec des… Imagine un train, mais pour seulement quatre personnes, et pas sur un rail mais sur des disques qui tournent pour les faire avancer !

\- C’est difficile d’imaginer, » admit Wikivabimaog.

\- Et des _voihures_ , il y en a partout ! La plupart des êtres-cache-lumière n’en ont qu’une mais j’ai entendu dire que certains en avaient plusieurs ! Et elles vont tellement vite que parfois on les voit à peine passer. J’avais mes quatre yeux ouverts à chaque fois que j’étais dans la _rue_ …

\- _Rue_ ?

\- Euh… Ce qu’il y a entre les constructions... Des voies de circulation ! C’est là que circulent les _voihures_.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu’ils utilisent des moyens de transport à grande vitesse entre les endroits où ils vivent ? Sans protection ?

\- Il y en a parfois. Et les _voihures_ ne vont pas toujours aussi vite. Mais oui. La plupart du temps ils ont même des passages pour marcher sur les côtés, et même pour traverser les _rues_ , je ne mens pas ! »

Yogagoarabameg sentait maintenant le rire à plein nez, imaginant aisément l’odeur salée du choc que devait ressentir le gardien. Et dire qu’il ne savait pas encore le meilleur !

\- Il y a pire ! Même la planète va à toute vitesse ! Leur planète n’a pas une face sombre et une face claire, elle tourne ! Tout le temps !

\- Quoi, tu veux dire… » Le gardien eut l’air horrifié et sa voix baissa soudain d’un ton. « Tu veux dire que tu as été à l’ombre de la planète ?

\- Oui ! » Yogagoarabameg ne put retenir un léger effluve de fierté en disant cela. « Mais comme la planète tourne l’ombre n’a pas le temps d’être trop froide. En plus, les êtres cache-lumière – ah, au fait, ils préfèrent qu’on les appelle des _humains_ , ils sont un peu susceptibles. Donc oui, les _humains_ font des constructions fermées, justement pour se tenir chaud dans l’ombre de la planète. »

Yogagoarabameg se délectait de pouvoir raconter tout cela à son gardien, son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir sentir le cocktail d’émotion qui devait être en train de suinter d’entre ses plumes noires. Il rouvrait parfois discrètement deux yeux pour s’assurer que tout allait bien dans le vaisseau mais les refermait toujours rapidement – oui, tout allait bien. Il raconta le séjour, en détail, son gardien de département le méritait bien. En principe, c’était lui qui aurait dut être envoyé pour cette visite, avec quelques-uns des tout premiers touristes de leur planète. Mais Yogagoarabameg, au moment du choix, transpirait tellement l’enthousiasme qu’il lui avait cédé sa place et que tout le monde l’avait approuvé. Mais il se montrait digne du privilège qu’on lui faisait, il avait fait en sorte de se souvenir du moindre détail, et ramenait même des spécimens végétaux pour Wikivabimaog. Tout le monde savait que le gardien du département 648 était plus intéressé par les plantes de cette nouvelle planète que par la culture locale. Peut-être changerait-il d’avis en voyant les nombreux clichés que le groupe de touristes s’était échangé.

Il lui parla aussi de la belle construction où on les avait logés, lui et les autres visiteurs. Apparemment les humains les avaient fait construire expressément pour eux et les autres Quatre-Faces qui pourraient venir sur leur planète parce qu’ils étaient trop grands pour les habitations traditionnelles humaines. Yogagoarabameg avait bien été surpris de constater que les portes ne lui arrivaient en général qu’au thorax, alors qu’il n’était même pas l’un des plus grands de son espèce.

\- Les êtres cache-lumière sont si petits que ça ? Je croyais qu’ils exagéraient. » Encore une fois, un son aigu retentit dans le vaisseau mais aucun des deux Quatre-Faces ne broncha, ça faisait bien cinq fois depuis le début de l’appel.

\- Non, non, je te garantis que tout ce qu’ils ont dit est vrai ! En fait, ils ont même l’air encore plus petit quand on les voit de près. Oh, il faudra que tu voies ce que je ramène, les _humains_ sont tellement mignons ! On dirait vraiment des cache-lumière, tout mous et tout longs ! Des petits cache-lumière avec des jambes et un visage, et des plumes sur la tête, et ils portent des vêtements comme les êtres bleus.

\- J’ai du mal à croire que quelque chose qui ressemble aux cache-lumières soit capable de survivre avec tout ce qu’on nous a raconté de leur planète.

\- Eh bien… Ils sont moins peureux que les cache-lumières ? Ils font de ces choses… J’ai essayé de trouver des livres sur leur histoire – en fait j’en ai ramené un qu’ils ont traduit dans notre langue, pour amuser les petits. Mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne prennent pas leur propre histoire au sérieux. Les évènements réels comme les découvertes et l’évolution des mœurs sont mélangés avec des sortes de plaisanteries… Je crois que ce sont des plaisanteries. Ils appellent ça la _fulgarizashion_ , ils expliquent des sujets savants de façon amusante pour être compris par ceux dont ce n’est pas la spécialité. Leurs blagues ne sont pas drôles mais j’ai découverts qu’ils avaient un humour très différent du nôtre.

\- Explique-moi, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, ils mentionnent une guerre, il y a quelques siècles mais les chiffres sont… disproportionnés ? Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux, ou alors ils sont très mauvais en mathématiques. Et certaines choses qu’ils racontent sont… Je travaille à séparer les vrais événements des faux mais ce n’est pas très facile.

\- Ca ne fait rien, tu y arriveras. Dis-moi, tu les as vus de près ?

\- Je leur ai parlé.

\- Tu leur as parlé ! » Wikivabimaog porta le bout de son tentacule avant dans les airs, signe du paroxysme de l’émotion. « Tu veux dire que tu as appris leur langue ?

\- Pas tout à fait, elle est un peu difficile, mais ils ont fait des petits dictionnaires pour nous aider à communiquer. Et l’un des voyageurs, je crois qu’il vient du 1285, il a décidé de rester et de collaborer pour en créer un complet. C’était difficile de leur parler au début mais on s’habitue après quelques semaines. J’ai même eu une conversation avec l’un de leurs petits, il y a quelques heures. Il faut que je te raconte ! »

C’était le moment où l’endroit où nous étions passait à l’ombre, il commençait à faire froid et je commençais à retourner vers le vaisseau car nous devions partir dans quelques temps. Comme c’était plus rapide et plus sûr, plutôt que de prendre les _rues_ j’ai traversé un _parc_ – c’est un espace réservé aux éléments naturels, c’est compliqué à expliquer, c’est comme… Je t’ai dit ce qu’était une _fihhe_ ? Eh bien ils gardent des espaces naturels dans ces _fihhes_ et ce sont les _parcs_. »

Donc je traverse le _parc_ , et dedans, il y a un tout petit être-cache-lumière posé sur un _banc_ , et il sentait fort la tristesse – oui, parce que leurs émotions ont une odeur aussi, mais bizarrement ils ne les sentent pas. Donc le petit être sent la tristesse, et je sais que tu n’as jamais vu un jeune être cache-lumière, mais ils sont encore plus mignons que les adultes, je ne pouvais pas l’ignorer. Je vais le voir et je lui demande pourquoi il est triste et… »

Bon, le problème avec les dictionnaires que l’on nous a donné, c’est qu’ils ne rendent pas la compréhension plus facile, ils permettent surtout de parler. Mais j’ai compris quelques mots et… Je ne te raconterai pas les détails, ce serait trop long et tu sais que l’écran de communication ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps. Donc, petit à petit, le jeune être me dit qu’il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui – je t’explique, chez eux ils vivent en _famille_ plutôt qu’en département donc il n’était pas chez lui dans ce _parc_. »

Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me dit que son gardien – sa _tante_ – oublie beaucoup de choses dont il a besoin – je te résume ce que j’ai compris – donc en fait il s’occupe mal de lui. Et ce qu’il y a d’étonnant, c’est que normalement, les jeunes êtres cache-lumière, ce sont les _parents_ qui prennent soin d’eux – je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c’est dans les fait, je crois que ce sont deux gardiens précis mais je ne sais pas quels sont les critères pour devenir « _parent_ ». Alors, je lui demande pourquoi, si sa _tante_ ne s’occupe pas de lui, il ne va pas demander à ses _parents_ de le faire. Et là, le pauvre petit soleil, la pauvre petite chose, il me dit que ses _parents_ sont morts ! Alors, bien sûr, ici, si le gardien meurt c’est son successeur qui prend sa place. Mais sur leur planète, comme je te l’ai dit il y a des critères pour devenir _parent_ et ça voulait dire que le petit être n’avait PAS de gardien, tu imagines ? C’était sa _tante_ qui les remplaçait, sauf que sa _tante_ faisait très mal son travail – ce n’est pas étonnant, puisque ce n’est pas son travail à l’origine. En plus c’est un travail pour deux, comment est-ce que…

\- Calme-toi, mon soleil, » dit doucement Wikivabimaog. Yogagoarabameg se tut, les conduits respiratoires douloureux et se rendit compte qu’il dégageait une amère odeur d’indignation.

\- Pardon, Gardien, je me suis emporté, » dit-il en essayant d’imiter la voix douce de Wikivabimaog. Même sans sentir son odeur, le gardien savait quand ses anciens petits étaient en détresse.

\- Je comprends que cette rencontre t’ait perturbé, je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi terrible – un petit sans gardien ! C’est… Mais tout est étrange sur cette planète, ils ont bien dû trouver des solutions.

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- Ah, l’important c’est que tu aies pu réconforter ce petit. Il a pu rentrer chez lui ? » Yogagoarabameg ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit brièvement son œil temporal gauche et le referma, semblant chercher quoi dire. Wikivabimaog commença à s’inquiéter. « Yogagoarabameg, le petit être-cache-lumière a pu rentrer chez lui, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pas tout à fait, » finit par répondre Yogagoarabameg, et le gardien aurait pu jurer qu’il était gêné.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce qu’il s’est blessé ?

\- Oh, non, non, il va bien, il va très bien même ! Il en a l’air en tout cas !

\- Tu veux dire qu’il avait l’air d’aller bien ?

\- Non, il en a l’air maintenant. » Yogagoarabameg semblait sur le point de mordre un de ses tentacules, et Wikivabimaog n’était plus sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire.

Le son aigu retentit à nouveau et le Quatre-Faces en visite sur Terre rouvrit ses yeux gauches et arrière. Plus loin, hors du champ de l’écran de communication, cinq autres visiteurs (trois Quatre-Faces normaux et deux petits Quatre-Faces qui venaient de leur lune) formaient un cercle au milieu de la pièce et chouchoutaient la petite Dina qui lâchait régulièrement ces petits gazouillements que Yogagoarabameg avait appris à assimiler à de l’amusement. La petite humaine avait eu l’air timide, effrayé, lorsque la navette les avait déposés, tous les deux, dans le vaisseau des Quatre-Faces, resté en orbite au-dessus du continent américain, et qu’elle s’était retrouvée face à toutes ces créatures qui faisaient pour la plupart presque trois fois sa taille. Mais après un moment d’adaptation et des encouragements prononcés d’une voix douce, elle avait abandonné son lourd cartable sur le sol et laissait bien volontiers les cinq extraterrestres lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui chatouiller le cou et la porter dans leurs tentacules, chacun leur tour, s’émerveillant de l’adorable petite chose qu’elle était. Elle dégageait une odeur sucrée de joie et d’amusement.

«  _Tinga_  ! » appela Yogagoarabameg.

Dina tourna la tête et produisit quelques mots de sa voix aigüe que personne ne comprit. Celui qui la tenait la reposa cependant au sol lorsqu’elle le lui indiqua avec l’un de ses membres antérieurs. Elle savait depuis un moment que les extraterrestres comprenaient mieux ses signes que ses mots. A peine avait-elle les pieds au sol qu’elle se précipita en riant vers Yogagoarabameg.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Yoga ? » dit-elle en commençant à escalader une de ses jambes pour essayer de s’installer sur son abdomen. Yogagoarabameg ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enroula trois tentacules autour de ses jambes et de son ventre pour la porter confortablement à hauteur de l’écran de communication. Elle regarda avec intérêt l’interlocuteur de son ami, leva doucement une main et la secoua de gauche à droite. C’était un signe de salutation. « C’est qui, ça, Yoga ? » dit-elle, et cette fois, Yogagoarabameg comprit la question qui était plutôt simple.

\- Il veut connaître ton nom, » dit-il à Wikivabimaog qui, aux yeux de l’humaine, avait une expression complètement impénétrable.

\- Wikivabimaog, » prononça doucement l’intéressé, hypnotisé.

\- Wikivaba… » tenta Dina avant de laisser tomber et de hocher la tête. « Wiki, » annonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Wiki ?

\- Il a du mal à se souvenir des noms trop long alors il les raccourcit, » expliqua Yoga. Il regarda l’enfant humaine et Wiki aurait juré pouvoir sentir d’ici l’odeur douce de sa tendresse. « Il est adorable, non ?

\- C’est vrai, adorable, » confirma le gardien, complètement sous le charme de la petite. Ce n’était pas difficile, tous les humains étaient adorables. Mais Yoga n’avait pas menti, leurs petits étaient particulièrement mignons, encore plus petits et plus ronds que les adultes. Celle-ci avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, et sa peau était pleine de grains de beauté. Sa jupe-salopette bleue était abîmée, la poche de devant était en train de se découdre, et elle avait de la terre sur les genoux. Ses chaussettes étaient de deux couleurs différentes et sa chemise portait des taches tellement incrustées dans le tissu qu’elles semblaient avoir toujours étés là.

Ses petits bras s’accrochaient à Yoga, même si les tentacules du Quatre-Face la maintenaient dans une position tout à fait stable, et comme elle n’avait des yeux que d’un côté, elle était obligée, pour regarder l’écran, de faire pivoter sa tête d’une façon que Wiki aurait qualifié d’effrayante concernant n’importe quelle autre espèce. S’il avait pu, il aurait tendu un bras pour caresser la peau tendre de son cou dodu et la masse hirsute de ses cheveux, ce dont Yoga ne se privait pas.

« Je croyais que le vaisseau était déjà en route, » dit Wiki.

\- Il l’est.

\- Mais tu as le petit être cache-lumière avec toi.

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas le ramener chez lui ? » Yoga ne répondit pas, et Wiki lâcha une odeur las et résignée, l’équivalent d’un soupir. « Tu ne veux pas le ramener, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Gardien. »

Même sans être près de lui, Wiki imaginait très bien son parfum, un mélange de culpabilité et de joie, comme un enfant pris en faute à faire quelque chose d’amusant. Wiki pouvait comprendre. N’importe qui pouvait comprendre. Mais, tout de même… « Yogagoarabameg, c’est une mauvaise idée.

\- Non, non, Gardien, je t’assure que tout ira bien !

\- Je ne crois pas que les êtres cache-lumière seront très heureux que tu aies enlevé l’un de leurs enfants. Tu crois que je serais heureux, moi, si quelqu’un emmenait l’un des nôtres ?

\- Mais Gardien, je te l’ai dit, il est tout seul, il n’a que moi, il voulait venir avec moi, » assurait Yoga. Il commençait à sentir le sel et la fumée, et Dina fronça le nez.

\- Tu ne parles pas bien sa langue, tu as peut-être mal compris.

\- Je sais quand même comment on dit « oui », Gardien. Je ne l’ai pas forcé à venir avec moi, il m’a suivi. Et il m’aime bien, tu vois ? »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Dina pour demander à redescendre. Yoga la reposa doucement au sol et elle serra sa grosse jambe dans ses bras avant de retourner se promener au milieu des autres visiteurs.

« Yogagoarabameg, » dit Wiki, « il est adorable et je sais que tu veux juste le protéger, mais tu ne sais pas prendre soin d’un petit être cache-lumière.

\- Je suis professeur ! » protesta Yoga, un peu vexé.

\- Mais tu n’es pas un gardien, Yogagoarabameg, ni un éleveur, ni un biologiste » contra Wiki, calmement. « Et même si tu l’étais, ce n’est pas un enfant _jakebui_ , il ne vient même pas de _Yayemagag_. Sa planète n’a rien à voir avec la nôtre.

\- L’atmosphère est quand même similaire, et puis c’est costaud, un humain !

\- Je ne veux pas dire qu’il ne peut pas survivre ici, je veux dire que l’on n’a aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ou de ce qu’il pourrait faire. Tu sais bien tout ce que les astronautes ont raconté sur cette espèce lorsqu’ils sont revenus. »

L’agacement de Yoga sentait un peu le vinaigre mais il savait que son gardien avait raison. Il n’avait pas réfléchi en emmenant la petite humaine, et il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle s’entendrait bien avec le reste du département ou si elle serait heureuse sur la planète des Quatre-Faces. Ce n’était qu’une enfant qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait de venir avec lui. Mais ce n’était aussi qu’une enfant qui lui faisait confiance et n’avait que lui pour prendre soin d’elle – sa tante n’en était clairement pas capable si Dina en était arrivée à préférer rester seule dans un parc à la tombée de la nuit plutôt que de rentrer chez elle. Il était hors de question de l’abandonner.

« C’est trop tard, de toute façon, » dit Yoga.

\- C’est vrai, on ne peut rien y faire pour l’instant, » admit Wiki. « Ça ne me plait pas, mais il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui jusqu’à ce que vous arriviez ici. Il faudra voir avec le département, ensuite.

\- Il n’y a rien de mal à prendre soin de _Tinga_ , » dit fermement Yoga.

\- Je sais, mon soleil, » le rassura Wiki, d’une voix douce. « Mais il faut que tout le monde soit au courant. Je te l’ai dit, on ne peut pas savoir ce qui arrivera, une fois que ton petit protégé sera là. En cas de problème, il faudra peut-être le ramener chez lui, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Gardien, je comprends. Mais s’il n’arrive rien, je pourrai garder _Tinga_ n’est-ce pas ? »

Wiki battit deux fois de la paupière, lentement, avant de répondre. « Logiquement, oui. Si rien ne s’y oppose, ton… _hu-ma… humain_  ? Ton _humain_ pourra rester ici. Et puis… » ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus doux. « Il est si mignon que je pense que tout le monde voudra t’aider à en prendre soin, du moment qu’il est gentil. »

Ravi, Yoga leva un tentacule, ce qui amusa beaucoup Wiki. « Merci Gardien.

\- Ne me remercie pas, ce n’est pas moi qui décidera. » Il marqua une pause. Si les Quatre-Face riaient, c’était ce qu’il aurait fait à cet instant. « Tu as vraiment peu changé. Tu es encore un enfant, au fond.

\- Je suis adulte.

\- Pas depuis très longtemps.

\- Tu sais, c’est en agissant comme des enfants que les _humains_ ont pu nous contacter.

\- Et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’ils te plaisent autant. »

L’odeur acide de l’agacement de Yoga avait pris le ton fruité de l’amusement. Il échangea encore quelques mots avec son gardien avant que le voyant rouge de l’écran de communication ne lui indique que le temps était écoulé. Ils se saluèrent et Yoga coupa l’appel.

Il rouvrit ses trois autres yeux. Dina jouait encore avec les autres visiteurs. Elle venait de grimper sur le dos d’un Quatre-Face du département 1307 et s’accrochait à son tentacule arrière qui essayait doucement de l’en déloger, le tout dans l’odeur hilare de ceux qui l’entouraient. Il se joignit à eux, et en le voyant Dina lâcha son perchoir improvisé pour lui sauter sur l’abdomen. Elle était petite et légère comme une plume, mais lorsqu’elle fit ainsi mine de le prendre d’assaut, Yoga lâcha un faux cri de détresse qui la fit rire de plus belle.

Elle se laissa glisser à califourchon sur l’une de ses jambes, ses petits bras essayant vainement de se retenir au segment le plus large du corps de son ami. Yoga la regarda, immobile, et à nouveau lui caressa les cheveux. « Tu vas voir, ma _Tinga_ , ils vont t’adorer, et toi tu seras très heureuse. Je prendrai bien soin de toi. »

Et Dina, qui ne comprit de la phrase que son nom déformé dans la bouche du Quatre-face, se contenta de montrer lui ses petites dents dans un sourire radieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage de Dina jusqu'à la planète des Quatre-Faces ( _Tetraterra_ , l'appelaient les astronomes terriens), ne se fit pas sans incidents.

Lorsque l'excitation d'avoir une mascotte humaine pour la durée du voyage fut retombée, la plupart des visiteurs reprirent une activité normale. Ils se remirent à discuter, ou à travailler. Certains retournaient dans leur compartiment pour se reposer un moment. Les membres de l'équipage s'occupaient de la navigation. De temps à autre, en passant sur le pont des invités, un Quatre-face s'arrêtait pour câliner la petite humaine, mais dans l'ensemble l'enfant se retrouvait seule. Yoga gardait un œil sur elle, mais il devait organiser des documents et des cours pour son retour au département, et devait aussi rédiger un rapport sur sa visite pour l'agence responsable du voyage.

Il ne savait pas comment les humains utilisaient leur temps libre en général, et encore moins les enfants humains. Il se demanda si elle allait avoir besoin de quelque chose mais elle lui prouva rapidement que les petits humains étaient très indépendants. Lorsqu'elle n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser, elle s'asseyait à même le sol et sortait des livres de son sac pour se distraire. Elle en lisait certains, regardait les images des autres, et les derniers étaient vierges. Elle utilisait de petits outils graphiques colorés pour écrire ou dessiner dedans. Généralement, lorsqu'elle avait fini de colorier une page, elle se levait d'un bond, l'outil encore dans une main, son livre dans l'autre, et courait montrer le résultat à Yoga. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop si ce qu'elle dessinait était beau selon les standards humains, le dessin en général n'était pas très répandu chez les Quatre-Faces, mais il s'assurait de répéter « _oui, beau_ », pour l'encourager à continuer – il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle perde une part de sa culture parce qu'il n'était pas capable de la juger.

Quelques heures après le début du voyage, Yoga commença à avoir faim et proposa à Dina d'aller manger. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, rassembla ses affaires et grimpa sur la jambe de Yoga qui la prit entre ses tentacules pour pouvoir marcher et l'emmena à la serre alimentaire.

Les Quatre-Faces ont une alimentation strictement végétalienne et relativement peu variée. Ils mangent principalement des feuilles et des fruits d' _ekufaga_ , l'espèce d'arbre la plus répandue sur leur planète, ainsi que des _majoihe_ , des sortes de racines brunes, qui ressemblent un peu à des carottes sucrées, plus difficiles à obtenir car moins abondantes en culture. Du fait de ce régime, tous les vaisseaux construits pour accueillir des Quatre-Faces disposent d'une serre pour y cultiver des arbres et nourrir les passagers.

Au début, Dina refusa net de toucher aux feuille que Yoga cueillait. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, et que si elle ne pouvait pas manger ça, la nourrir allait être difficile. Les feuilles étaient d'un vert sombre un peu bleuté, épaisses, gonflées d'eau et rondes comme des feuilles de chou. Yoga mangeait les siennes sans broncher et, à le regarder, Dina avait de plus en plus faim.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'obstination, elle se décida à poser un petit morceau sur sa langue. Yoga fut amusé de son air surpris, lorsqu'elle ne sentit aucun mauvais goût, juste la fraîcheur de l'eau et une vague amertume. Elle en reprit un peu, puis, rassurée finit par croquer à même les feuilles que Yoga lui donnait.

Ce fut le jour où Yoga se rendit compte de la quantité incroyable de nourriture qu'un humain, en particulier un jeune humain en peine croissance, peut ingurgiter. Dina était peut-être trois fois plus petite que lui, mais elle mangeait au moins trois fois plus. Heureusement que la variété d'arbres emmenée sur les vaisseaux était particulièrement feuillue. Il lui trouva même un petit fruit rond et vert, de la taille d'une grosse noix, dont elle parut beaucoup apprécier le goût sucré.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle demanda quelque chose à Yoga, mais ce dernier avait laissé son dictionnaire sur le pont des visiteurs. Le seul mot qu'il comprit était « où », et il en déduisit qu'elle voulait savoir d'où venaient les arbres. Il prononça le nom de sa planète. Elle secoua la tête d'un air un peu frustré, mais ne répéta pas sa question. Cela pouvait sûrement attendre.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le pont des invités, elle lui reposa sa question, que Yoga ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle voulait savoir « où » était quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle répéta le dernier mot de sa phrase, et Yoga avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais il ne savait plus à quoi il correspondait. « Attend un peu, d'accord ? J'ai besoin du dictionnaire pour comprendre, » expliqua-t-il dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'enfant.

Dina sentait l'impatience et un peu la peur aussi, et répéta encore sa question en faisant des gestes pour essayer tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre, mais même ainsi Yoga n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait. Il se contenta de la tenir près de lui et de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il marchait aussi vite que possible vers le pont. Mais il eut beau faire, Dina ne pouvait pas attendre.

Après encore quelques minutes, elle lâcha un petit cri de frustration et gigota hors des tentacules de Yoga pour se laisser glisser rapidement au sol. Avant que le Quatre-Face n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'enfuit en courant vers la porte la plus proche et disparut dans le couloir suivant. Yoga essaya de la rappeler mais elle était déjà loin, et bien qu'il fût beaucoup plus grand, les humains étaient beaucoup plus rapides et agiles que son espèce.

La panique le saisit et il se mit aussitôt à chercher frénétiquement l'humaine dans le vaisseau, demandant à tous ceux qu'il croisait s'ils l'avaient vue. Ceux qui répondaient par l'affirmative lui rapportèrent qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir toutes les portes du vaisseau et refusait de rester en place assez longtemps pour se laisser approcher. Yoga suivait leurs indications, anxieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cette humaine ?

Il finit par la rattraper au bout du couloir des compartiments, alors qu'elle essayait de forcer l'une des portes.

« _Tinga_ ! » l'appela-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait autoritaire.

Dina sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Elle semblait effrayée, énervée, et son odeur suggérait qu'elle avait mal quelque part. Yoga remarqua qu'elle était un peu penchée en avant et qu'elle gardait une main sur son abdomen. S'était-elle blessée ? Il voulut s'approcher – lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur et Yoga sentit son cocktail d'émotions se mêler d'un parfum acre.

Ce fut donc également le jour où Yoga découvrit ce que signifiait la question « _Où sont les toilettes_ ? »

 

* * *

 

L'incident fut rapidement oublié par Yoga et la plupart des Quatre-Faces, malgré l'odeur persistante de l'urine qui donna du fil à retordre à l'équipe de maintenance du vaisseau. Dans le pire des cas, ce fut Yoga qui se fit railler pour la bourde de sa petite protégée. Mais en convaincre Dina fut une autre paire de manche. La petite fille s'était mise à pleurer de honte et de remord et semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Même après un petit séjour dans l'espace-hygiène du vaisseau où elle avait pu se laver et nettoyer au mieux ses vêtements souillés, elle continuait à renifler tristement et se remettait à sangloter de temps à autres. Elle refusait de regarder qui que ce soit, gardait les yeux baissés et ne demandait plus l'attention de personne.

L'odeur désagréable de sa honte et de son mal-être n'étaient pas tolérables. Yoga laissa tomber son travail et emmena la petite humaine dans son compartiment. Les petites chambres vides du vaisseau n'étaient, certes, pas aussi confortables que les logements que l'on trouvait sur Tetraterra, mais au moins elles offraient une certaine intimité. Dans le petit espace à la lumière douce, Yoga berça Dina contre lui, longuement, tâchant de la rassurer, de se rappeler comment Wiki calmait ses crises de mal-être lorsqu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant. Les bébés Quatre-Faces étaient toujours très instables émotionnellement, par rapport aux adultes. Les humains devaient suivre une évolution similaire. Il l'espérait du moins, même si certaines choses qu'il avait vues sur Terre lui en faisaient douter.

Dina se laissait bercer, incapable d'oublier l'accident. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'excuser correctement, dire à quel point elle s'en voulait, mais elle avait trop honte, et de toute façon personne dans le vaisseau ne l'aurait comprise. Yoga sentait la lavande à ce moment, et elle était fatiguée, après toutes ces péripéties. Elle s'endormit contre lui, blottie au creux de trois de ses tentacules, tandis que le quatrième lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Yoga se cala contre un mur, ses jambes repliées autour de lui, et ferma les yeux à son tour, en se jurant de toujours avoir son dictionnaire sur lui, à l'avenir, et d'essayer d'apprendre au moins les bases de la langue.

 

* * *

 

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil et un copieux petit-déjeuner à la serre alimentaire, Dina parut en bien meilleure forme et l'accident ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Yoga et sa petite humaine s'installèrent dans un confortable quotidien, quoique précaire, pour le reste du voyage jusqu'à la planète des Quatre-Faces.

Tous les passagers et l'équipage du _Yayemagagimora 400_ avaient rapidement accepté la passagère clandestine. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de toute façon, mais Yoga était heureux de n'avoir senti aucune amertume envers sa petite protégée. Le capitaine, un petit Quatre-Face lunaire du nom de Hou'ieh, l'avait réprimandé un peu plus vertement que Wiki en découvrant l'humaine, mais encore une fois sans méchanceté. Il s'inquiétait simplement, et à raison, de ce dont on pourrait l'accuser si un humain venait à apprendre qu'il y avait une fillette sur son vaisseau. Mais il avait suffi que Dina s'approche de lui avec son petit sourire timide pour qu'il en oublie de lui faire la morale, préférant lever à hauteur de regard l'adorable petit être. En voyant la scène, Yoga se dit que les humains, surtout les enfants, devaient avoir une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique pour amadouer les autres créatures à défaut de pouvoir se défendre. Il faudrait qu'il envoie sa théorie à l'institut de recherche du département.

Il y avait peu de hublots dans le vaisseau. Il y en avait un grand dans la salle de commande, pour la navigation à vue, et quelques-uns plus petits sur le pont réservé aux visiteurs, mais il avait été jugé inutile d'en placer ailleurs. Ceux du pont étaient tous identiques, des fenêtres de forme circulaire, d'à peu près deux mètres de diamètre, avec un rebord qui était en fait surtout un renforcement du cadre. Dina aimait beaucoup se hausser sur ce rebord pour regarder l'espace, à l'extérieur, mais pour une raison que Yoga ignorait, il y avait un hublot où elle aimait s'installer en particulier c'était le dernier hublot à gauche, le plus proche du mur opposé, non-loin du palier qui permettait de monter à la salle de commande et à l'opposé de l'écran de communication.

Chaque fois qu'il l'amenait sur le pont des visiteurs, elle courait poser son sac dans le coin près de ce hublot, puis prenait son élan pour grimper sur le rebord et observer l'espace pendant un long moment, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Yoga n'y comprenait rien, le vaisseau allait trop vite après les premières vingt-quatre heures pour qu'on y voit quoi que ce soit. Pour lui, elle n'observait que le vide. Mais ce vide devait être particulièrement intéressant, parce que quand elle y plongeait son regard brun, elle se taisait complètement pendant plusieurs minutes, exhalant de temps à autre un subtil mélange d'émotions, jamais les mêmes, jamais sensées. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle était malade. « Je suis dans la lune, c'est tout, » répondait-elle toujours s'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la traduction dans son dictionnaire et doutait qu'il y en ait une. Il s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un état semblable à ce que les Quatre-Faces appelaient _ertyu_ , une sorte de transe, de sommeil éveillé dans lequel ils tombaient lorsqu'ils ne faisaient rien, et qui pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Sauf qu'ils n'émettaient pas d'émotion lorsqu'ils étaient en _ertyu_.

Le problème était que Dina ne restait jamais « dans la lune » très longtemps, et que lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Les livres qu'elle avait dans son sac ne suffirent bientôt plus, et elle n'était pas toujours d'humeur à dessiner. Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, elle essayait de jouer avec Yoga. Le Quatre-Face faisait de son mieux pour lui accorder le plus de temps possible, mais la notion même de jeu fut d'abord difficile à appréhender pour lui. Dina essaya de lui apprendre à jouer à chat, mais elle était naturellement beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et le jeu perdait de son intérêt. Elle voulut alors lui apprendre à jouer à cache-cache, et cela fonctionna plutôt bien. Yoga comprenait peu l'intérêt de laisser l'humaine se cacher si son but était de la trouver, mais il devait admettre que le processus était amusant, surtout lorsqu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue pour la surprendre. Or, Dina se rendit bientôt compte qu'il y avait relativement peu d'endroits où se cacher sur le pont des invités.

Ce jeu déclencha chez elle une soif d'exploration et elle demanda à Yoga l'autorisation de visiter seule le vaisseau lorsqu'il était trop occupé pour jouer avec elle.

Le vaisseau était sûr, mais conçu pour des Quatre-Faces. Dina était minuscule et devait souvent sauter pour atteindre le bouton d'ouverture des portes, lorsqu'elle le trouvait. Les portes automatiques la détectaient une fois sur deux, et elle perdit le compte du nombre de fois où elle était rentrée dans une pièce pour y rester coincée parce que la porte refusait de se rouvrir. Parfois, elle devait attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien lui ouvrir, et si cela n'allait pas assez vite elle frappait des petits coups et appelait pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Elle apprit assez vite comment dire « ouvrir » et « fermé » dans la langue des Quatre-Faces.

Les différentes pièces du vaisseau étaient généralement plutôt vides. Les Quatre-Faces avaient peu de mobilier, sauf en ce qui concernait les meubles de rangement, toujours trop grands. Heureusement pour elle, Dina était douée en escalade et prenait un malin plaisir à se jucher le plus haut possible partout où elle allait. C'était ainsi qu'elle découvrit comment accéder aux conduits d'aération, et à partir de ce moment elle pouvait surgir dans n'importe quelle pièce sans crier gare. Bientôt, cela ne surprenait plus personne de la voir sourire, assise sur une étagère, alors qu'elle était dans la pièce d'à côté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la prendre délicatement dans ses tentacules, la bercer, la cajoler et la ramener sur le pont des invités, ou dans la chambre de Yoga. Elle aimait dormir dans les bras de son ami le Quatre-Faces, mais parfois, comme il n'y avait pas de lit, elle se contentait de s'allonger sur le sol, dans un coin, et faisait un somme. Yoga s'inquiétait de la fréquence à laquelle elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais il se rassura en raisonnant que le cycle naturel des humains devait être plus court que celui des Quatre-Faces.

Un jour, alors que Yoga ramenait Dina sur le pont après le repas, l'humaine se précipita, comme à l'accoutumée, vers son hublot préféré où elle laissait maintenant en permanence son cartable, et resta interdite. Le vaisseau avait ralenti et l'on voyait maintenant très bien, flottant dans l'espace, encadrée par une myriade d'étoiles lointaines, une planète et sa lune.

La planète semblait divisée en deux moitiés. La moitié que le soleil n'éclairait pas était complètement blanche, recouverte par une épaisse couche de glace. L'autre moitié était verte, avec quelques espaces bleus, et un peu de rouge là où le soleil tapait le plus fort. On ne voyait pas bien, de loin, mais de nombreux vaisseaux étaient en orbite au-dessus de la partie ensoleillée. Dina, abasourdie, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jolie planète.

Yoga, sentant sa surprise, marcha jusqu'au hublot et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Une chaude odeur sucrée émana de ses plumes. « Ma _Tinga_ , je te présente _Yayemagag_. Ma planète. »


	3. Chapter 3

«  _Esh-que sha va bi-en_  ? » prononça Yoga, tant bien que mal, faisant de son mieux pour adapter sa petite langue aux sonorités humaines.

Ses efforts firent sourire Dina qui lui fit signe que oui, tout allait bien. Ce n’était pas complètement vrai, la petite humaine était nerveuse depuis que Tetraterra était en vue, et nul doute qu’une bonne partie des Quatre-Faces présents dans la salle de transport, y compris Yoga, l’avaient remarqué. Mais c’était un sentiment familier, rafraichissant, comme l’excitation de se savoir dans un nouveau pays pour la première fois, et elle n’avait pas l’énergie de se lancer dans une discussion bancale sur le pourquoi du comment de ses craintes. Yoga devrait se contenter d’entendre qu’elle allait bien, tout simplement.

La navette qui faisait le lien entre le vaisseau long-courrier et la surface de la planète était beaucoup plus petite que ce à quoi Dina avait été habitué ces dernières semaines. Les voyageurs se tenaient debout, un peu serrés, au milieu d’une pièce aux murs aveugles qui donnait à la petite fille la sensation d’étouffer. Yoga l’avait faite grimper sur son abdomen, son cartable sur le dos, et lui avait demandé de «  _reshter_  » là, probablement pour ne pas qu’elle se perde, ou se fasse piétiner par inadvertance lorsque la navette les déposerait au sol. Dans le doute, il avait passé un tentacule autour de ses épaules sous prétexte de lui caresser la tête. Dina avait presque envie de bouder. Oui, elle avait eu tendance à vadrouiller mais ce n’était pas une raison.

Cela dit, lorsque la grande porte du vaisseau s’ouvrit avec un grincement métallique, elle fut bien contente d’être installée sur le ventre dodu de Yoga. Les Quatre-Faces étaient grands, plus de trois mètres en moyenne. S’ils la voyaient au milieu de la foule pendant qu’ils descendaient, il n’était pas dit qu’ils soient capables de l’éviter à temps, et les longs sabots noirs qui terminaient leurs jambes puissantes semblaient trop lourds pour qu’elle ait envie de vérifier.

Yoga la porta patiemment à l’extérieur, saluant silencieusement les membres de l’équipage venus dire adieu aux visiteurs. Le Quatre-Faces et l’humaine se retrouvèrent sur une aire d’atterrissage assez… surprenante aux yeux de Dina. Une sorte de large plate-forme ronde en terre battue jaunâtre sur laquelle les navettes devaient se poser à la verticale, à la manière d’un hélicoptère. Dina ne voyait pas comment elles atterrissaient sans tout détruire, autrement.

Yoga se dirigea vers un bâtiment en forme de grand cône, sur le côté de l’aire, et d’ailleurs le seul bâtiment en vue. Les murs étaient faits d’une sorte de plâtre chartreuse que Dina avait envie de toucher rien que pour voir s’ils ressemblaient au plâtre terrien. À l’intérieur, tout était extrêmement dépouillé, Dina commençait à penser que les Quatre-Faces ne comprenaient pas le concept de chaise. Vraisemblablement, ils n’en avaient pas besoin.

Ce fut à l’intérieur du bâtiment que Dina se rendit compte qu’elle avait un peu de mal à respirer ; rien de grave mais juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’elle le remarque. Elle respirait un peu plus vite, comme si elle était essoufflée. La petite se rappelait avoir déjà ressenti cela, lors d’un séjour en haute montagne, lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Le souvenir amer lui piqua un peu les yeux et elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d’elle pour ne pas y penser.

Il y eu quelques procédures que Dina ne comprit pas, notamment des échanges de documents et de paroles avec des Quatre-faces qui devaient faire office de gardes. Yoga dut aussi appeler Wiki sur un écran de communication pour confirmer quelque chose avec eux, et Dina eut le sentiment que cela avait un rapport avec elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se disait, alors elle ne put le confirmer que plus tard, lorsque Yoga put quitter le bâtiment et lui répondre que _oui_ , tout allait bien.

Tiens, ils avaient des trains sur Tetraterra. Ou en tout cas quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Comme une sorte de long tube en verre – plastique ? Un matériau transparent – dans lequel filaient des wagons ovales. Le tube plongeait sous terre après le quai, et Dina se demanda combien il y en avait, comme ça, sous leurs pieds. Elle demanda à Yoga comment il appelait cela et il répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait à «  _bifshem_  ». Dina se dit que décidément, cette langue ressemblait moins à une vraie langue qu’à une série de lettres que quelqu’un obtiendrait en s’asseyant sur son clavier d’ordinateur.

Yoga monta dans un des wagons, avec Dina toujours accrochée à lui comme un koala. Comme ses confrères qui prenaient le même train, il coinça ses quatre pieds dans quatre sortes d’encoches creusées dans le sol et s’installa – entendez par là qu’il plia les genoux de façon à ce que le bas de son abdomen touche le sol. Lorsque la porte du tube se ferma, il serra Dina contre lui, et il fit bien car la vitesse à laquelle le wagon partit faillit faire tomber la fillette. Ils plongèrent sous terre, décevant Dina qui aurait voulu en voir un peu plus de cette planète.

Le trajet dura moins d’une heure. Le wagon était silencieux, faiblement éclairé d’une lumière verte. Les Quatre-Faces, debout côte-à-côte, semblaient dormir les yeux ouverts. Même Yoga. Dina, blottie contre le thorax de son ami, avait presque l’impression d’être seule, au milieu de grandes statues de cire. Elle avait bien envie de descendre et d’essayer de les faire réagir, mais elle n’osait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d’inquiétant dans ces grandes silhouettes sombres et immobiles. Puis le wagon émergea de la terre et la lumière du soleil revint, comme revint la vie dans le quadruple regard des Quatre-Faces. Ceux qui descendaient descendirent, ceux qui montaient montèrent, et le wagon repartit.

Yoga ne s’anima qu’après trois arrêts, et lorsqu’il descendit du train alors seulement sembla-t-il se rendre compte de l’émoi dans lequel le trajet avait mis Dina. Elle ne parvint pas à lui expliquer clairement ce qui n’allait pas, mais comme elle se calmait à présent et qu’ils étaient attendus quelque part, Yoga n’insista pas.

Il n’y avait pas de gare autour du quai où descendirent les passagers. Pas de contrôleurs, pas de bornes ou de guichets. Juste un panneau complètement indéchiffrable aux yeux de Dina, une plateforme de terre battue jaunâtre, puis de l’herbe sombre, drue et rigide, comme un tapis de hérissons, qui s’aplatissait sous les gros sabots noirs des Quatre-Faces avant de rebiquer, parfaitement intacte. Il y avait très peu de fleurs mais Dina remarqua que les arbres « à manger » étaient plantés un peu partout et que les passants n’hésitaient pas à se servir de temps à autres. Mais elle eut beau se tordre le cou, elle ne vit aucune route, aucun chemin rayant le sol. Les Quatre-Faces marchaient à leur rythme, dans la direction qu’ils voulaient, sans autre moyen de transport que leurs quatre jambes.

Des bâtiments en forme de cône étaient plantés tout autour du quai, sans ordre précis. Certains semblaient être faits en bois, d’autres en argile, mais la grande majorité était faite de ce plâtre chartreuse que Dina avait remarqué en descendant de la navette spatiale. Il n’y avait, en guise de portes et de fenêtres, que des sortes d’arches et de trous dans les murs. Dina n’avait aucune idée d’où ils allaient, mais Yoga semblait connaître le chemin, alors elle se contenta de rester accrochée à lui comme un petit singe sur le dos de sa mère.

Il l’emporta jusqu’à un bâtiment qui ressemblait à tous les autres, un grand cône chartreuse. A l’intérieur les attendait un large groupe de Quatre-Faces, et une chaude odeur de cuir et de cannelle. Une odeur qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Yoga, ému, leva un tentacule en saluant le comité d’accueil. Il s’agissait, pour la plupart, de personnes âgées reléguées à la maintenance de l’agglomération et de responsables administratifs. Le Gardien, Wikivabimaog, était parmi eux, et lorsqu’il s’avança Yoga n’eut aucun mal à déceler la note de tendresse dans son parfum.

« Au nom des représentants du département, je te souhaite un bon retour au département, Yogagoarabameg, » dit-il. Dina lâcha à demi Yoga pour se tourner vers lui et Wiki dut se retenir de lever un tentacule pour la toucher. Comment une planète aussi dangereuse avait-elle vu naître une espèce aussi enchanteresse, ça il n’en avait aucune idée. « Toi aussi, _Tinga_ , » ajouta-t-il, et Dina sourit en reconnaissant son prénom.

\- Je suis heureux d’être rentré, » répondit Yoga, avec une odeur qui évoquait à la fillette le gazon fraîchement tondu. Il fit un rapide rapport du voyage auprès de l’assemblée, confirmant qu’il avait envoyé les documents requis à l’agence et fait apporté les végétaux rapportés de la Terre à la serre scientifique – une nouvelle qui fit s’élever une joyeuse odeur sucrée autour de Wiki. Enfin tout fut réglé et il put poser la question qui flottait dans l’air depuis qu’il était entré. « Avez-vous pris une décision au sujet de _Tinga_  ?

\- Les représentants choisis pour cette décision ont débattu avant ton arrivée, » dit Wiki. Yoga comprit qu’il s’agissait des mêmes choisis pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. «  _Tinga_ mange-t-il à sa faim, dis-moi ? 

\- Je crois bien, il dépouille les arbres à chaque repas.

\- Est-il en bonne santé ?

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Se comporte-t-il normalement pour un _humain_  ? »

Yoga dut réfléchir un peu sur la question – après tout, il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment un humain devait normalement se comporter. Mais il repensa aux dessins de Dina, à sa vivacité et à son désir de découverte et d’exploration. « Oui, » répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Est-il capable de s’adapter au mode de vie Jakebui ?

\- Il commence à apprendre notre langue, » assura Yoga. « Et ses besoins sont compatibles avec les nôtres.

\- Semble-t-il heureux ?

\- Sentez vous-même ! » dit Yoga en portant Dina devant lui à bout de tentacule. La fillette, un peu intimidée, sourit aux visages impénétrables des représentants. Elle tendit une main vers Wiki, et se mit à rire lorsque le Quatre-Faces tendit un tentacule vers elle sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle en serra le bout comme elle avait vu faire les adultes dans les films.

L’odeur sucrée de sa joie suffit à convaincre Wiki, et tous les autres Quatre-Faces semblèrent se ranger à son avis. « Dans ce cas, les représentants n’émettent aucune objection à ce que Tinga reste sur la planète, tant que ses besoins sont satisfaits. Tu seras responsable de son bien-être, Yogagoarabameg. »

L’odeur sucrée de la joie de Yoga devint si forte que Dina fit mine de se pincer le nez. « Je remercie les représentants du département pour leur confiance, » dit-il. « Je promets de me montrer à la hauteur de la responsabilité. »

Une nuance approbatrice émana des représentants. Il y eut des félicitations, des remerciements, ainsi que plusieurs demandes polies de toucher les cheveux de l’humaine. Heureusement, Dina ne semblait jamais contrariée qu’on lui touche les cheveux. Yoga regarda fièrement sa protégée descendre de ses bras et marcher au milieu des Quatre-Faces curieux, sourire et jouer entre leurs tentacules, prononcer tant bien que mal les quelques mots qu’elle connaissait dans leur langue. Les plus âgés semblaient la trouver particulièrement adorable. « J’avais raison, » dit Wiki, debout aux côtés de Yoga. « Ils l’adorent, eux aussi. 

\- Tu avais raison, et moi aussi, » confirma Yoga. « Il est plus heureux ici qu’il ne l’était chez lui.

\- Tu vas l’amener à tes cours ? » demanda Wiki.

\- Bien sûr, c’est un petit !

\- Oui, mais c’est un être-cache-lumière.

\- C’est un petit, » répéta Yoga. « Je ne veux pas le traiter différemment parce qu’il vient du Foyer des Dangers. »

Wiki ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il acquiesçait en silence. En tant que Gardien du département, il savait mieux que quiconque que tous les petits avaient le droit d’être élevé avec équité. « Tu crois qu’il s’entendra avec les autres petits ? Tu ne vas pas le loger dans le dortoir, si ?

\- Pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu’il saura bien parler, cela lui fera du bien d’être en contact avec d’autres petits. Les _humains_ sont très sociaux.

\- J’ai cru comprendre, » dit Wiki. « Il va rester avec toi en attendant, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. D’ailleurs, si cela ne te dérange pas, tu saurais où contacter un ingénieur ?

\- J’en connais un que je peux t’envoyer. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d’un ingénieur ?

\- J’aimerai reproduire certains aspects du mode de vie terrien pour que Tinga soit plus à l’aise. J’ai besoin de meubles qu’on ne trouve pas ici… »

* * *

 

Comme Yoga s’y attendait, Dina ne tarda pas à avoir sommeil. Il commençait à se souvenir de la durée de son cycle journalier et la prit tout naturellement contre lui lorsqu’elle eut besoin d’un endroit où dormir. Il salua silencieusement ses pairs avant de se diriger vers la banlieue de l’agglomération, là où se trouvaient le dortoir des petits et son propre espace personnel. Wiki l’accompagnait, vivant lui-même au dortoir avec tous les enfants dont il avait la responsabilité. Yoga se sentait presque fier, il était pratiquement un Gardien lui-même maintenant, avec sa petite Dina.

A sa bonne surprise, l’ingénieur que Wiki contacta aussitôt qu’il eut accès à un écran de communication n’eut besoin que de quelques heures pour répondre à ses premières demandes. A ce qu’il semblait, il y avait un ingénieur parmi les touristes envoyés sur Terre et l’un d’eux avait eu la brillante idée de ramener des plans d’objets terriens. Lorsque Dina se réveilla, se fut donc pour voir Yoga brandir fièrement une large couverture bleue, faite d’un matériau que Dina, en toute innocence, prit pour du coton.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le lit fut la prochaine acquisition, placé au fond de ce qui servait à Yoga d’appartement. Ce dernier était placé à l’étage d’un des bâtiments en forme de cône, à la frontière entre la ville et des espaces plus boisés. Il était composé d’une salle d’eau, dont l’équipement était déjà familier à Dina après le voyage sur le vaisseau, et d’une pièce à vivre pratiquement vide. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une pièce servant à la fois de bureau et de salle de classe. Le soleil entrait à flot par les grandes fenêtres rondes, toujours à la même place alors que la lune oscillait sur l’horizon. Il ne se couchait jamais. La planète gardait toujours la même face en direction du soleil, et les Quatre-Faces, même s’ils dormaient régulièrement, n’avaient aucune notion de nuit et jour.

Plus tard, Yoga reçut des rideaux, pour permettre à Dina de profiter d’une véritable nuit de sommeil. Puis, un à un, nombre d’éléments indispensables au bien-être d’une petite humaine. Même s’il fallut s’accommoder de peu les premiers temps, Dina n’était pas très difficile. Elle se plaignait parfois, mais plus par frustration que par réel caprice. Elle avait pu dormir sans trop de difficulté sur le sol dur du vaisseau, alors dormir dans une couverture ne posait aucun problème.

Sauf un.

Lorsque Dina se réveilla, les premiers jours, Yoga, Wiki, et plusieurs autres enfants Quatre-Faces qui passaient souvent par-là, la regardaient attentivement avec leurs grands yeux indéchiffrables. Elle eut beau leur demander ce qui leur prenait, elle ne parvint pas à obtenir d’explication. Cette curieuse manie de la regarder dormir s’estompa au bout de quelques temps, mais Yoga continua de venir la voir de temps en temps, ce qui la troubla toujours.

La raison était simple en vérité. Dina avait l’habitude de s’enrouler dans sa couverture pour dormir, comme une petite chenille dans un cocon. Et lorsqu’elle faisait ça, elle était si mignonne que Yoga ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer un long moment, hurlant silencieusement de tendresse et résistant à la terrible envie de lui caresser les cheveux, pour ne pas la réveiller.


End file.
